In the construction of homes after the framing, the carpenters secure to the upright studs the electrical outlet and switch boxes to assist the electricians in wiring. In most localities either by code or some other regulations, the boxes must be given vertical height and certain minimum distances apart. Also the switch boxes are controlled in height. Similarly, the new homes in almost every instance, includes a utility outlet box in the kitchen and certain special switches. Again, over 90 percent of the new residences are of a drywall construction; and, depending on the quality of the home, the drywall may be 3/8, 1/2 or 5/8 inches thick.
In horizontally positioning the electrical boxes adjacent the studs the thickness of the drywall must be considered.